<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closed Sign by editha_tfip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561776">Closed Sign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/editha_tfip/pseuds/editha_tfip'>editha_tfip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beach day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pool Sex, Quickie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/editha_tfip/pseuds/editha_tfip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungho entered the room where he saw the lovers, cuddled up while watching a Spongebob rerun from the television that is hung from the wall.</p><p><em>"Yah! You said you would follow me into the other pool earlier, why didn't you come?"</em>, Wonwoo's words rained on the confused fellow.</p><p>
  <em>"I did though, but the sign said it was closed so I went back to where the other members were."</em>
</p><p>With that, Wonwoo immediately knew the reason why the pool was 'closed'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>beach day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closed Sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo looks up in awe at the dark sky brimming with infinite stars above him as he sits on the step of the pool that is only visible underwater. As his legs are the only part of him fully submerged , he felt the cold breeze touch his exposed upper body, sending shivers down his spine. As he steps down from the seat he was in, the depth of the water instantly drowned his whole body but still leaving the neck upwards exposed.</p><p>The lone man reclined his back against the rectangular pool's frame as he throw his head back while closing his eyes, letting his body loosen up after their active sunny day at the beach.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey."</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo immediately noticed the familiar voice calling him, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the man he was expecting, standing on the ground above him.</p><p><em>"What are you doing here alone?"</em> Mingyu sat beside the older, dipping his legs in the hot water.</p><p><em>"I asked the members to come with me but they wanted to go to the other pool instead. I'll freeze there if I went with them."</em> The younger chuckled at the response he got, aware how Wonwoo could never stand in the cold for a long time, he predicted the man to be here.</p><p>Deciding to take a dip as well, the taller jumped down to the pool, splashing hot water on Wonwoo's face. The older flinched as he turn his head on the side, hissing at the sting he felt on his skin.</p><p>Mingyu swiftly moved in front of the smaller and threw his hands up, swaying it away from them.  <em>"My bad, babe, you okay?"</em>, he frowned at his mistake.</p><p>Facing forward, the older met the younger's worried eyes so close to him. Mingyu's hands, now slightly dry, traveled to his lover's cheeks and stroked it ever so gently. A grin crossed Wonwoo's face as he place his warm, soaked hands, a top of his lover's, while thumbs spiraling on the bigger hands that cupped his face.</p><p><em>"I'm okay, baby."</em>, assures Wonwoo.</p><p>Despite feeling guilty, the taller member smiled after seeing his lover give him an assuring look. Mingyu tilted his face and placed soft kisses on the smaller's cheeks where the splashed water landed. His lips navigated from one cheek to another while the older closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck.</p><p>The younger hovered his face in front of Wonwoo and stared earnestly at the man's pink lips. The smaller member felt Mingyu's fingers on his chin, slowly making their way up, trying to part the lower lip from the grip of his teeth. Earning himself an entrance to Wonwoo's mouth, the taller leisurely placed passionate kisses to his lover, while his hands made their way around the older's waist</p><p>Wonwoo let out soft groans under their breaths as the two gasp for air in between the breaks. With one arm, still around the taller's neck, Wonwoo's other hand coursed a way atop Mingyu's hair and lightly clutched a handful strands of hair. </p><p>Not wanting to break the intimate kiss, Mingyu grabbed his lover's legs and carried the man towards the pool's end. He carefully sat his boyfriend on the step underwater, and toured his large hands through Wonwoo's back.</p><p>Even with the hot water soaking their bodies, Wonwoo knew that the heat of his body is not because of the temperature but because of his lover's rash, yet gentle kisses and touch. His cheeks slowly blushed a rosy color when Mingyu's kisses started to go down his neck. He bit his lip, suppressing a moan,  upon feeling the younger bite the space between his neck and shoulder. Not minding their location, Mingyu slipped one hand into the older's only clothing on.</p><p>Wonwoo gasped when he felt his lover's hand inside his shorts. He grabbed the larger hands that easily covered one of his bottom cheeks from the fabric. <em>"We're outside."</em></p><p>Mingyu's mouth made its way on Wonwoo's ear as he lightly bites onto it.</p><p><em>"But I want you now, baby." </em>, whispered the man.</p><p>Wonwoo felt his heart race as Mingyu's warm breath hit his bare skin. Even though he is anxious about the thought of being caught, a part of him felt thrilled at the idea. His hands searched for the taller's face and positioned it parallel to his. The older tipped his face to the side and leaned closer to lay a kiss on his lover, biting Mingyu's lower lip.</p><p><em>"Me too."</em> the older muttered between their mouths.</p><p>Mingyu felt tingles from every inch of his body just by hearing Wonwoo's words. The younger continued to place love marks on the other's neck down to his shoulder and chest as his finger enters the smaller member's opening.</p><p>Wonwoo moaned aloud as the pleasure and mild pain fought over his feelings.</p><p>The younger's face made its way onto the side of his lover's cheeks. <em>"As much as I want to hear your voice, let's try not to make any noise, okay baby?"</em>  Wonwoo nodded as Mingyu planted soft pecks on the older's cheeks.</p><p>Doing as what he's told, Wonwoo bit his lips and tried his hardest to hold back his moans, while the younger of the two slid another finger inside him. His small hands traveled across the fabric of Mingyu's hard member as he slowly tease it from the cloth. He stationed his palm into the younger's broad chest and ran its way down to Mingyu's abs, onto the top of the shorts. He used is left hand's index finger to pull the garter while the other sneaked inside the cloth.</p><p>A groan came out of Mingyu's mouth as the older's skin touched his. <em>"Fuck, Wonwoo."</em></p><p>Pleased from his lover's reaction, Wonwoo flashed a smirk on his lips. He began to slowly stroke the taller's cock, and when another low moans escaped from Mingyu's breath, the older eventually thrusted his hands rapidly in an up and down motion.</p><p>For a while, the taller got distracted by the satisfaction inflicted by his lover but shortly continued on preparing Wonwoo's back. The two fingers inside were briefly followed by a ring finger, spreading the older's tight back.</p><p><em>"That's enough, put it in."</em>, the simple yet seductive tone of his lover was enough for Mingyu to act on Wonwoo's words.</p><p>While the older positioned his legs to rest on another step below where he was sitting, Mingyu stroked his stood member and gently put it inside Wonwoo who couldn't suppress his moans when the man slowly slipped in his cock. Mingyu kissed the other trying to hush the airy sound his lover was letting out.</p><p>What started unhurried has become a little bit faster as Mingyu felt his member enfolded inside Wonwoo's warm and tight flesh. The younger's big hands gripped the back of his lover's thighs while pushing it forward to have easier access to Wonwoo's entrance.</p><p>Failing to fight their voices back, the two of them let out low and silent moans while Mingyu moves in and out. Wonwoo's grip on his lover's hair tightened as the pleasure takes over the slight pain, that has now gone, all over his body. He felt the younger's forehead rest on his' while Mingyu continues to ram his body harder against him, making the cock inside him hit his soft spot repeatedly.</p><p>A loud moan couldn't help but to come out of Wonwoo as the pleasure he felt intensified, but before he could let out another sound, Mingyu quickly covered the older's mouth with a hand, prohibiting any noise from coming out. <em>"I'm sorry baby."</em></p><p>Wonwoo nodded his head, letting the younger know that it was not a bad thing to do. Mingyu felt his member pulsating, an indication he is close to letting himself out. The taller glanced at his lover whose eyes are tightly shut, and immediately, he knew that Wonwoo is already close too.</p><p>Although feeling sorry, Mingyu's hand stroked his lover's member and shortly pressed his thumb against the older's tip. Surprised, Wonwoo opened his eyes and removed the hand that was placed in front of his mouth. <em>"No, babe, let me come pleas."</em>, pleaded the man.</p><p>Mingyu apologetically shushed his lover and planted soft kisses on his lips. <em>"You can't baby, I'm sorry."</em></p><p>Wonwoo shut his eyes tight, understanding the reason behind his lover's prohibition.</p><p>What was already Mingyu's fast paced movement quickened even more as he felt his liquid coming out of his cock. Wonwoo bit his lips while the younger let out a low groan as the older's inside was filled with Mingyu's load.</p><p>The two tried to catch their breaths after a quickie in the pool. The taller searched Wonwoo's hand and intertwined his fingers with the other's. With Mingyu slowly pulling out from the smaller's inside, the older felt his legs giving up before it was even let go from his lover's grasp. Before anything leaks from his boyfriend, Mingyu swiftly pulled his shorts up, as well as Wonwoo's and hurriedly carried the tired man in his arms out of the pool.</p><p>Mingyu rushed towards their room and sighed in relief when Myungho was nowhere to be found. After locking the door behind him, the younger carefully placed Wonwoo on the soft mattress, drenching it with his wet body, and saw the still hard member of the man.</p><p><em>"May I?"</em>, asked Mingyu.</p><p>Wonwoo's cheeks warmed and showed a reddish shade while shyly placing his forearms on his temple. <em>"Yes you may, asshole."</em></p><p>The younger chuckled at the cute response his lover gave him. Now with the older's approval, Mingyu grabbed the other's hips and supported the man's body that has turned over.</p><p>With the two now on all fours, Wonwoo's soaked cloth was slid down his thighs, while Mingyu's arm enfolded around the older's thin waist, gently wrapping a big hand around the other's stood member. The younger's other hand ventured its fingers towards the still loose entrance of Wonwoo, with white fluid dripping out. Slipping two fingers inside the older's filled hole, Mingyu reached where his boyfriend's spot was and started stroking the stood member up and down.</p><p>Drowned in pleasure and now free to let out his voice, Wonwoo loudly groaned as he felt the pleasing thrill electrocute his whole body. With Mingyu's fingers touching his privates all over, he felt the earlier's blocked liquid, coming out of him again. As the younger's hands hastened their pace, the warm, white liquid shortly landed on the white sheets covering the bed.</p><p>The two lied together on their sides, Mingyu hugging the back of the fair-skinned man. The younger's hand made its way on his Wonwoo's fingers and fondled it lightly.</p><p>The older turned around to curl up on the larger man's wide chest, placing one arm across Mingyu's body. He felt a kiss land atop his head. <em>"I love you, Wonwoo."</em>, he heard from the man.</p><p>Wonwoo snuggled into the embrace and buried his face towards the younger's chest. <em>"I love you too."</em>, he mumbled.</p><p><em>"Shall we clean you up?"</em>, the taller asked.</p><p>Figuring that his lover might initiate another round when he agrees to the idea, Wonwoo jumped out of the bed, feeling the fluid from inside him dripping down his thighs. <em>"No thanks, I'll handle it."</em></p><p>Mingyu snickered in response as he watched his lover enter the bathroom.</p><p>———</p><p>Myungho entered the room where he saw the lovers, cuddled up while watching a Spongebob rerun from the television that is hung from the wall.</p><p><em>"Yah! You said you would follow me into the other pool earlier, why didn't you come?"</em>, Wonwoo's words rained on the confused fellow.</p><p><em>"I did though, but the sign said it was closed so I went back to where the other members were."</em>, explained the man who walked towards his side of the room.</p><p>Wonwoo had a hunch behind the reason why the pool was 'closed'. He looked up at Mingyu who was smirking while eating chips. <em>"What? He said it was closed. Maybe the pool was occupied."</em></p><p>Wonwoo punched his lover's waist, realizing that their quickie has been Mingyu's plan all along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part two of the meanie vacation series. hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>